


Старые конфликты живучи

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: Джедидайя затевает драку с римским солдатом





	Старые конфликты живучи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Old Conflicts Die Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377277) by [Greensleeves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greensleeves/pseuds/Greensleeves). 



> Беты - [Pheeby ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby), [ RobinGoodfellow ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinGoodfellow/pseuds/RobinGoodfellow)

— Джед, сядь!

— Я в порядке, Окти.

— Нет, ты не в порядке!

Октавиус смотрел на ковбоя до тех пор, пока тот не уселся на скамейку:

— Ладно.

Октавиус сел рядом и закатал Джеду рукав, чтобы обнажить предплечье. А потом начал вытирать кровь влажной тряпкой:

— Позволь спросить, по какой причине ты ввязался в драку с одним из моих солдат?

Джедидайя вздёрнул подбородок:

— Он оскорбил меня.

Октавиус вздохнул. Этого он и боялся. Мелкие конфликты по-прежнему возникали между двумя диорамами, хотя и не так серьёзно, как до появления Ларри в музее.

На мгновение он отключился от своих мыслей и вернулся к исследованию раны на руке друга. На самом деле это была просто маленькая царапина, но в любом случае не мешало бы её промыть и перевязать. Октавиус порылся в своих запасах в поисках склянки с антисептиком, чистой ткани и бинта. Он смочил ткань жидкостью из склянки и повернулся, чтобы прижать повязку к руке Джедидайи.

— Эй, эй, амиго, — Джед отдёрнул руку. — Что у тебя там?

— Спирт, — спокойно ответил Октавиус. И, не дожидаясь дальнейших возражений ковбоя, схватил того за руку и крепче прижал повязку к ране.

Джедидайя разразился ругательствами, а кроме всего прочего — так сильно сжал руку Октавиуса, что и последнему могла бы потребоваться медицинская помощь.

— Дьявол, Окти! Это больно!..

Октавиус закатил глаза и закончил обрабатывать рану.

— Вот, теперь всё. Только перевяжу.

Джедидайя жаловался, что повязка слишком тугая, даже когда Октавиус объяснил, что так нужно.

— Надо же, Джед: я думал, что вы, ковбои, более терпеливые ребята.

Тогда Джедидайя успокоился.

Октавиус закончил и отодвинулся.

— Вот так. А теперь скажи мне, что именно сказал тот человек, с которым ты полез в драку?

— Он ... он сказал, что я не достоин внимания римлянина. А также...

Джедидайя замялся.

— Дальше?

— Он сказал, что если ты ответишь на мои чувства, это вызовет у него отвращение, — Джед уставился на свои руки.

— Ладно, — сказал Октавиус.

Джед поднял глаза:

— Чего ладно?

— Ему придётся привыкнуть к этому отвращению, — усмехнулся Октавиус.


End file.
